feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystcraft Worlds: Page order
'Creating an Age: Arrangement of pages.' This is a detailed arrangement of pages which will tell you how to place your pages and which pages are mandatory. Note: This guide was written for an older version of Mystcraft. For an updated version of the grammar (1.7.10-1.12.2), please visit http://wiki.mystcraft.xcompwiz.com/v0.13:Writing Mandatory: 'Linking page' Don't forget to place a linking page at the very beginning of your book! 'Biome Arrangement' Any Biome Modifier (actual biome) page first, then a Biome Distribution page (Pick One): Tiny Biomes, Tiled Biomes, Small Biomes, Single Biome, Large Biomes, or Huge Biomes. 'Terrain Generation' Terrain Modifier Page (Pick One): Standard Terrain Generation, Flat, Void, End World, or Cave World. 'Sun and Moon' Sun Position (Mandatory if you have Zero Length): Noon, Rising, or Setting. Length of Sun (Mandatory): Full Length, Half Length, Zero Length. Sun/Dark Sun (Mandatory) (Dark Sun means it is there giving light, but will not be shown. '' Moon Position (Mandatory if you have Zero Length): Rising, Setting. Moon Length ''(Mandatory): Full Length, Half Length, Zero Length. Moon/Dark Moon (Necessary) (Dark Moon means that it is there, but will not be shown. Nice if you have eternal day Zero Length, Sun ages. 'Stars' Normal or Dark Stars (Dark Stars means that they are there, but not shown. 'Weather' Pick one only: Normal Weather, Fast Weather, Slow Weather, No Weather, Eternal Weather, or Eternal Rain/Snow/Storm. 'Lighting' Standard Lighting, Bright, or Dark. Optional: ''Modifiers You can add these to Terrain Modifiers that replace key blocks with other blocks. Before your Terrain Modifier, place a Block and/or Liquid modifier. Block Modifiers could be any block that has a page. The Block Modifiers will replace all dirt and stone. Liquid Modifiers will replace any liquid with either Water or Lava, depending on what you put as the modifier. Structures You may add extra generation objects, for example, Tendrils (In this order: Block Modifier, Tendrils), Strongholds, Mineshafts, Villages, etc. Instability You may add Instability Symbols. These actually make small reductions in general instability for every symbol. Coloration You may add Sky and/or Fog Colors, in this order: Any Color, Sky Color/Fog Color page. 'Clear Modifier''' This is very helpful, and essential once you have this page. If you have it, by all means place it at the end of your books. This will clear any unnecessary modifiers, like when you put the wrong modifier in an arrangement. What happens next Now that you have arranged your pages, open up your book binder and place Leather in the left slot. Left click on the grey area with your notebook to paste your symbols. Voila! You now have a new age. Before you go to your age, you must make sure that you have a Linking Book with you to get back to your world. Place the Descriptive Book on a Lectern or Bookstand, right click on the Book, and click the black area. You will be instantly transported to your age. Have fun in your new age! Credits Page originally created by Del. Made more coherent by Bramblestar.